This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to a system and method for communicating over a communication network using a user interface.
With the proliferation of sophisticated communication technology, consumers demand a wider range of communication solutions to meet their increasing needs. Many of these technologies may not be adaptable to a mobile environment. For example, existing call center technology supports communication sessions to deliver customer services. Typically, a customer engages in a communication session to receive a predefined service. A customer may dial a 1-800 number to place an order for clothing with a mail-order organization, to trade stocks or mutual funds, or to perform some other suitable transaction. Often these communication sessions include a conversation with a live operator that can access data related to the service. However, existing communication technology does not enable access to these customer services by an operator of a vehicle, such as a car, truck, boat, or airplane. In particular, these technologies do not support a user interface that is configurable in a mobile environment to enable access to a variety of local or remote services in an integrated communication system.
In accordance with the present invention, a communication system and method are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed communication systems and methods. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for providing directions using a communication network.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system for providing directions includes a server coupled to a communication network. The server determines directions from an origination location to a destination location. The directions comprise a plurality of segments, each segment separated from an adjacent segment by a separator signal. The directions are communicated using the communication network. A mobile unit is coupled to the communication network remote from the server. The mobile unit receives the communicated directions and further presents each segment of the directions to a user.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for providing directions. The method includes determining at a server directions from an origination location to a destination location. The directions comprise a number of segments, each segment separated from an adjacent segment by a separator signal. The method concludes by communicating the directions to a mobile unit remote from the server using a communication network.
Technical advantages of the present invention include an arrangement of mobile units, one or more Network Switching Centers (NSCs), and one or more service centers. The mobile units direct requests for enhanced services to the NSC which may then determine an services to the NSC which may then determine an appropriate service center to satisfy the request. In particular, the NSC selects an appropriate service center in response to information communicated in the service message and information stored in profile tables at the NSC. The service message generally identifies the mobile unit, the class of services requested, the location of the mobile unit, the priority level of the message, and any other information that may be used by the NSC to route the call from the mobile unit to the appropriate service center, as well as by the service center to provide the requested service. The profile tables include information that relates individual or groups of mobile units to associated service centers and access information to establish a voice path, data path, or both to the selected service center. The components of the communication system combine to establish a communication session between a mobile unit and the selected service center. The selected service center provides enhanced services to the mobile unit during the communication session to satisfy the request.
Other important technical advantages of the present invention include the adaptation of the invention to provide a variety of enhanced services in a mobile environment. In a particular embodiment, mobile units are associated with cars, trucks, boats, barges, airplanes, cargo holders, persons or other mobile items that may desire a selection of services. These services may include emergency services, roadside assistance, information services (e.g., directions, news and weather reports, financial quotes, etc.), or other services. The NSC maintains information to relate and provide these services upon request by the mobile units.
Further technical advantages of the present invention include a user interface at the mobile unit having a display and a number of buttons. In one embodiment, the display presents a menu structure having one or more levels of static or dynamic menu options that facilitate requesting enhanced services from the service centers, monitoring and controlling sensors and actuators at the mobile unit, and performing any of the unique features and functions of the mobile unit. The service centers may also download to the mobile unit menu data specifying new or updated menu structures and/or associated menu options for available enhanced services. The operator of the mobile unit may navigate through and select menu options using the buttons. In a particular embodiment, portions of the user interface are embodied in a rearview mirror of a vehicle associated with the mobile unit. The display is presented through the glass of the mirrored surface while the buttons are arranged strategically about the perimeter of the mirrored surface.
Still other technical advantages of the present invention include the use of an audio recorder to store downloaded data in an appropriate format at the mobile unit. In one embodiment, the audio recorder stores different segments of a set of directions downloaded by a service center. An operator of the mobile unit may manually play back each segment of the directions in succession. Alternatively, a processor and a GPS device associated with the mobile unit may automatically play back each segment of the directions when the mobile unit is in near proximity to the location at which the next step of the directions is to be executed. In another embodiment, the audio recorder stores and plays back other downloaded data, such as voice mails, e-mails, voice notes, or any other suitable communication. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.